A Bro In Need
by AllianceCommand
Summary: A fill for the KinkMeme. At Shepard's advice, James finds a lovely turian lady to spend some quality time with. Unfortunately, he has no idea what to do with her. So, he calls up his reliable bro, Garrus Vakarian, for some advice.
1. Chapter 1

Just a short break from my other projects. I'm going to be filling a few prompts from the KinkMeme because they just got to me. I can't shake them, so now I'll be filling them. Here's the first, about James Vega and his first venture into the realm of lady turians.

**Original Prompt (copy-n-pasted from KMeme) :**

_I always thought that James was practically Shepard's protege. He looks up to her and asks for her advice when it comes to big decisions._

_He finds out that she and Garrus are a thing and at first is a bit put off. She tells him not to knock it till he's tried it. James takes her advice and the next time they dock at the Citadel, he heads for Purgatory._

_There he somehow managed to pick up a turian woman who is on shore leave. They bond over their combat experiences and whatnot and one thing leads to another. _

_Que James awkwardly fumbling his way around a turian's body, attempting to navigate it the way he does with humans and asari. The same happens on the turian girl's end. She doesn't know what to do either, afraid she'll fillet him with her talons. _

_Vega calls Garrus up in the middle of the night, asking him what the hell to do. Then James bounces back and provides the lovely turian lady with awesome sex._

_And it's all thanks to Shepard's influence._

**:**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**:**

**[calling...]**

**[connecting to ID: Vakarian, G.]**

**[You are online with ID: Vakarian, G.]**

**[OmniChat Activated]**

**...  
**

_[[[["Ugh... hello?"_

_.  
_

"Scars?"

.

_[[[["...wha-?"_

_.  
_

"Scars! Scars, you there!?"

.

_[[[["...yes?"_

_.  
_

"I need your help, man! I took Shepard's advice about trying some turians and now I've got a turian chica waiting for me back in the hotel room! I have no idea what I'm doing here, bro! I'm going in blind! What do I do?!"

.

_[[[["...Chicken?"_

_.  
_

"_Chica_! A girl! A _turian_ girl! In my hotel room **right now**! I have no idea what to do here! Help a brother out here, Scars!"

.

_[[[["..."_

_.  
_

"Scars?"

.

_[[[["Who is this?"_

_.  
_

"Oh, for fucks sake- It's **Vega**! **James Vega**! Tight-Shirt-Guy! You know, 'Big McLargeHuge'?!"

.

_[[[["James?"_

_.  
_

"Motherf- **YES**!"

.

_[[[["..."_

_.  
_

"..."

.

_[[[["..."_

_.  
_

"Scars? You there?"

.

_[[[["...Who gave you this number?"_

_.  
_

"...motherfucking bird-man, skull-faced, fork-headed..."

.

_[[[["What was that?"_

_.  
_

"Have you been with turian women, Scars?"

.

_[[[["What are you-?"_

_.  
_

"It's a simple yes-or-no question. Have you slept with a turian woman, Garrus?"

.

_[[[["...Yes, Vega, I **have** slept with a woman of my own race."_

_.  
_

"Okay, good. That means you have a decent amount of sexual experience with them, right?"

.

_[[[["Of course."_

_.  
_

"That means that you can give me reliable advice. Let's start over, shall we? I currently have a very lovely - and amorous - turian female waiting for me back at my hotel room. I would very much like to rock her world. At the moment, however, I do not know how. I have never slept with a turian female before and, therefore, do not have any idea how to pleasure her to the maximum effect. You, on the other hand, _have_ slept with turian women and, as a result, _do_ know how to rock their world. Please give me advice, Garrus."

.

_[[[["...How are her hips?"_

_.  
_

"What?"

.

_[[[["How is her waist, Vega?"_

_.  
_

"Why the hell does that matter?!"

.

_[[[["This is crucial information, Vega. I need proper context in order to help you."_

_.  
_

"_Fuckin_- Fine! They're... nice."

.

_[[[["A little more detail, Vega. I can't work with that!"_

_.  
_

"Her hips are nice. Very nice hips. They do not lie. Honest hips and waist. All of it's good. **Now fucking help me!**"

.

_[[[["How supportive is her waist?"_

_.  
_

"...the fuck should I know!?"

.

_[[[[_**_"Vega."_**

_._**_  
_**

"Very Supportive! The most supportive in the galaxy! She can walk forever and never topple!"

.

_[[[["Okay, now you're just exaggerating. You don't need to try and impress me, Vega. I'm sure she's beautiful in her own way."_

_.  
_

"...I swear to God, Scars..."

.

_[[[["Okay, okay, I'll help you out. But just one more question."_

_.  
_

"What is it?"

.

_[[[["How's her fringe? Is it nice? How curvy is it?"_

_.  
_

"Wha- It's nice and curvy! Just like every other turian out there!"

.

_[[[["Now that's just racist! Mr. Vega, I'm surprised at you! With comments like that, it's a wonder how you were ever able to get her to come home with you!"_

_.  
_

"**SCARS!**"

.

_[[[["Don't call me up in the middle of the night and you won't taste my wrath, Vega."_

_.  
_

"I get it! I'm sorry! Very sorry! The sorriest motherfucker in the galaxy! **Now will you just fucking help me!?**"

.

_[[[["..."_

_.  
_

"Scars?"

.

_[[[["Fine, listen up, kid. This stuff's important..."_

_.  
_

**:**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**:**

I'll try and update soon, hopefully with more smut! Lady turians need some more love anons!


	2. Chapter 2

**[Calling...]**

**[Connecting to ID: Anna, H.]**

**[You are online with ID: Anna, H.]**

**[OmniChat Activated]**

…

"Anna? Can you hear me?"

.

_[[["Wha? Who is-? Oh. Why are you calling me this late, hon?"_

.

"Yes, I know, it's late and I'm very sorry for bothering you! But this is an emergency!"

.

_[[["Ugh… what do you need, sweetie?"_

.

"Okay, so I met this guy…"

.

_[[["Is he cute?"_

.

"… I was getting to that, but yes, he is. As I was saying-"

.

_[[["How's his fringe?"_

.

"He… doesn't have one."

.

_[[["Oh."_

.

"Yep."

.

_[[["It's just… I thought turians liked fringes!"_

.

"No! You don't understand-!"

.

_[[["No, no! It's fine, hon! I think it's very sweet of you! '_It's what's on the inside that counts_', right?"_

.

"…What?"

.

_[[["I think it's great that you can look past physical appearances, sweetie! So what if he isn't good-looking?"_

.

"No! That's not what I meant!"

.

_[[["Well… what did you mean?"_

.

"He doesn't have a fringe because he's not a turian!"

.

_[[["…Oh."_

.

"Yeah."

.

_[[["Drell, then?"_

.

"No."

.

_[[["Salarian?"_

.

"Nope."

**8**

**8**

**8**

"So, you're saying I should use my fingers?"

.

_[[["Yes, definitely. Turians don't use our fingers that much because, you know, talons. Despite the rumors, we prefer our sexual relations to be relatively pain-free and without any, ahem, biting."_

.

"Okay, I see. That's actually kinda great for me because I have this thing I like to do with my fingers..."

.

_[[["Okay, I don't really need to hear this."_

.

"… And I sort of push up into her…"

.

_[[["LalalalalalalalaI'mNotListeningI'mNotListeninglalalalalalalal alalaI'mNotListening!"_

.

"… And that's when I do the 'come hither' motion. It really gets the ladies going, if you know what I mean."

.

_[[["Vega, the only one here who should be listening to sexual acts being described in gruesome detail is you. Now shut up and let me tell you about oral…."_

**8**

**8**

**8**

_[[["… Krogan?"_

.

"Definitely not."

.

_[[["Batarian?"_

.

"Ew!"

.

_[[["What then?"_

.

"… Human."

.

_[[["… Well… okay then."_

.

"… Uh-huh."

.

_[[["… Good for you."_

.

"So… can you help me?"

.

_[[["You didn't do any research?_

.

"Nope."

.

_[[["…"_

.

"Anna?"

.

_[[["Don't play with his ass unless he tells you that it's perfectly okay."_

.

"Wha- his ass? Wait, hold on a sec-!"

.

_[[["If you're going to blow him, then, for the love of god, __**DO NOT. USE. YOUR TEETH.**__ Teeth are bad. Remember that. Tongue is good, lots of tongue. Teeth are bad. Oh, and it's usually alright to play with his balls, just watch those talons. The skin down there isn't very thick, so be careful."_

.

"Whoa, slow down-."

.

_[[["Also, you might have to get creative with the positions you use. Missionary won't work, not with those spurs on the back of your legs. You'll just end up poking him in the ass."_

.

"Okay, great, but-."

.

_[[["Sorry, that's all I'll be able to help with, hon."_

.

"No, wait!"

.

_[[["Extranet, sweetie. Use it. I'm going back to bed."_

.

"Anna-."

.

**[Call disconnected]**

.

"Damn."

**8**

**8**

**8**

"… So it's on the inside?"

.

_[[["Yeah. Not like humans. Don't go freaking out because the alien you're sleeping with is different than what you're used to."_

.

"But, where is it on the inside?"

.

_[[["When she's facing you, it's on the side closest to you. It's not a single nub, either. It's actually more like a short strip. Three small bumps in a vertical line. Very sensitive."_

.

"Huh. Interesting."

.

_[[["I have to give you credit, Vega. You don't seem squicked out in the least."_

.

"It just sounds like it's going to be easier for me. The placement of it just makes it perfect for the thing with my fingers I told you about. You know, when I take two fingers and just…"

.

_[[["OKAY, I get it, Vega. You're going to rock her world."_

.

"You know it."

.

_[[["One more thing, Vega. I cannot stress this enough. Ignore the ass."_

.

"No ass?"

.

_[[["I know humans have this unnatural fixation on hind-quarters, so I'm just letting you know. Turians do not. Ass-play does nothing for us, so don't try."_

.

"Okay, got it. No ass."

.

_[[["Correct."_

.

"… Uh, thanks… for the help… Scars."

.

_[[["Yeah, well, I'm always ready to help a bro in need. Just… no more midnight calls, okay?"_

.

"Got it. Wish me luck-."

.

_[[["Gary, sweetie. Come back to bed! You've been on the phone for almost an hour!"_

.

"Is that-?"

.

_[[["Goodbye, Vega."_

.

**[Call disconnected]**

.

"… Damn."

**8**

**8**

**8**

**[Extranet Search: Human Sexual Positions]**

**[Extranet Search has generated: 712,194,603,003,121 results]**

"Wow."

**[Selected Extranet Search Result: Comfortable Human Mating Positions: For Turians]**

"Okay, let's see what we have here…"

**[Click]**

**[Extranet Image: The PoundHammer]**

"That's… ew."

**[Go Back One Page]**

"Hrm, Let's try this one."

**[Click]**

**[Extranet Image: Reverse Cowgirl]**

"Huh. Interesting."

**[Image Saved]**

"Back to the search results…"

**[Go Back One Page]**

**[Go Back One Page}**

**[Selected Extranet Search Result: the Kama Sutra]**

**[Click]**

**[Opened Image Gallery 1 out of 150]**

"… Oh my…"

**[Scrolling]**

"… Spirits!"

**[Scrolling**]

"…"

**[Scrolling]**

"… I can't bend that way…"

**[Back To Top]**

**[Gallery Saved]**

**[Extranet Browser Closed]**

**[OmniTool Shutting Down]**


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the smut, just as I promised!

Enjoy!

Oh, and don't forget to leave a review! I want to know what you guys think! And be sure to check out my other stories as well! They're in the same vein as this one!

And if it's not too much trouble, you guys should totally check out Veyron722skyhook and his stories, because they're really great! Also check out Atreyu429 and his awesome Self-Insert! They both need some more love!

**8**

**8**

**8**

_Okay, here we go. Fingers, tongue, clit is on the inside. Fingers, tongue, clit is on the inside._

James's mind was a flurry of thoughts, all the information Garrus had just given him was flying about his brain, trying to sort and store itself somewhere. He went through the info many times in his head, making absolutely sure he would not forget it. This was important, after all. The reputation of human men everywhere currently rested on his shoulders.

He stood outside the hotel room, where the lovely turian lady awaited the muscular Spaniard. His hand was hovering over the palm-pad, only an inch away from activating the automated door.

_Do not disappoint, James. You got this. Rock her world. _

James took a deep breath and placed his palm firmly against the pad. After brief moment, the pad gave off a beep and the door opened.

The human marine still had a bit of the jitters as he stepped into the cozy hotel room. He shook his arms trying to rid himself of the uncontrollable shaking. After a moment, the jitter went away much to his great relief.

_Don't want her thinking I'm some over-eager kid about to have his first time. Even though that's exactly what I am. In regards to turian ladies, at least._

The hotel room was large and spacious. It felt cozy in that super-advanced-ancient-space-station kind of way. As soon as he entered, James was greeted with a pretty nice view of the Presidium. It was during the six hour night cycle so the holographic, cloudy sky had been changed to a clear, starry night.

But James wasn't here for the view. He quickly turned down the hall, heading for the bedroom, where his turian princess undoubtedly waited for him. James silently prayed that she wouldn't be pissed at him for being gone so long, but he needed the info from Garrus. At least now he could make it up to her.

_And by "make it up", I mean sex._

Good sex at that. James was sure Garrus's advice would prove to be effective.

The bedroom door slid open, revealing James's turian lady friend. She was still in her clothes from the club, a deep green dress that was snug to her body. It was split up both sides, up to her mid-thighs, showing off her long, elegant legs.

_Well, about as elegant as turian legs can get. Those spurs look sharp._

She was also, much to James's confusion, fiddling around with her omnitool. She looked up in surprise, and, with an absolutely adorable squeal, quickly shut off the holographic device.

James hoped that she wasn't texting her lady friends about him. Not good for human reputation if his little "absence" gets turned into some rumor about humans.

"Oh! You're here!" She said, stating the obvious. She glanced around the room awkwardly for a moment before giving James a small turian smirk. That is, flaring her mandibles slightly.

"So… uh…" She continued, her hands fiddling with the skirt of her dress, "…I'm glad you didn't run off on me!"

An instant later, she pinched the bridge of her nose, a distinctly human gesture.

_Where did she pick that up?_

It dawned on James that she was anxious, just as he was. It made the human feel a little more secure knowing that he wasn't the only one getting all jittery about this.

_She probably thought she came off as too clingy with what she said. I don't care really. She looks cute when she's nervous, in that turian sort of way. I should probably let her know that._

"You look good, Lona." James said, intentionally lowering his voice into that sexy drawl he reserved for this sort of occasion.

It had the desired effect. Lona's eyes moved up to hold James's gaze, surprise evident in them.

_She seems surprised. Why? I've already got her to the room. Did she think I would just up and leave?_

"Thank you… you're not so bad yourself…" Lona gestured to his attire. It was the same set of clothes he always wore on the Normandy.

_Glad to know my regular attire makes me look sexy to alien women. _

Lona had gotten off the bed and stepped up to him, cautiously. Both stopped just short of the other, their faces now inches away. They appeared to be locked in place, neither appeared about to make the first move.

Lona was a bit jumpy, slightly bouncing on the toes of her feet. Humans were hot. Literally. Their natural body temperature put them at one of the warmest species in the galaxy, next to the asari and the elcor. The turian woman could feel the heat radiating off of James's muscled body, so warm and inviting.

Lona tentatively reached out, her eyes locking with James's, waiting for approval. When she believed she had it, she closed the distance between her hand and the human's chest, placing the palm of her hand flush against the center of his chest. She involuntarily let out a sigh as she felt the warmth embrace her hand. He was so soft yet he wasn't. Firm yet malleable. It was so alien yet so undeniably male that it sparked something primal within Lona. A familiar heat began pooling in her lower abdomen.

Spirits, she needed this.

Meanwhile, James was smirking with the cockiness of, well, Shepard. He had Lona flustered already and all he had to do was allow his lady friend to touch his chest. If he had known it was going to be this easy-

Lona pressed her mouth plates to James's lips, catching the human off guard. James's eyes widened to dinner-plate standards.

_Whoa._

She deepened the kiss, her mouth plates moving now, encouraging James's participation. The human obliged, closing his eyes and allowing himself to be lost into the kiss. He moved his lips in accordance to hers, their mouths morphing together, trying to pull every bit of mutual pleasure from the intimate act between two people of once warring races.

James, feeling daring, brushed his tongue against her mouth plate. She appeared not to notice it the first time, so he tried again, harder and more aggressive. That got a response. Lona moaned quietly, opening her mouth to James, allowing his wet muscle to glide into her, battling hers for dominance. They danced across one another, the familiar steps of primal lust. Pure instinct.

All nervousness was gone. James had this. This was his element.

_Time to take her for a ride. Just hope she doesn't stab me._

James won dominance in the end, Lona turning to putty in his arms.

Despite his best efforts, James let slip no small amount of pride into his mind. Her mouth was his, his to dominate, his to pleasure.

Lona brought up her other hand, placing that against James's muscled chest as well. She felt him, the firm muscles sliding around just beneath the skin. The combination of soft and firm was one Lona never truly understood, but always found intriguing.

Without warning, James took a step forward and, on impulse, Lona took a step backwards. Lona broke away from the kiss, but James didn't stop. His mouth latched onto the woman's unprotected neck, his skilled tongue teasing the sensitive skin there. Lona moaned, louder this time, and James took another step forward. Like before, Lona's reaction was to take a step back.

Lona realized that he was leading her towards the bed. Her mandibles flared in amusement at his subtlety (or lack thereof).

Now understanding what the human was trying to do, Lona was more agreeable, making their little adventure towards the bed a lot easier.

Together they landed in an unceremonious heap, James on top, causing one of the smaller pillows to fall to the floor.

Lona let out a feminine snarl (or about as feminine as you can get when snarling) and without an ounce of shame, clawed open the front of James's shirt. The white cotton was shredded, utterly ruined.

James stared down at Lona, his eyes wide with surprise.

"That… that was my favorite shirt…" He said in disbelief.

Unexpectedly, Lona giggled. She actually giggled. It was not something James ever thought he'd see from a turian, any turian.

_Well, she's a woman! Alien, yes, but still a woman. And one who's about to have her world rocked by a relatively decent-looking human. It'd be expected she'd be doing… womanly things… like giggling… not that all women giggle… or want men… stop thinking James, you've got a girl to woo!_

"Let's get rid of this…" Lona said breathlessly as she pulled off the rest of what remained of James's shirt, lust filling those blue orbs she called eyes. James's chest was now bare to her. She eyed it with wonder, taking in the all the intricate bumps and indents, all the scars and other blemishes (which, to her joy, he was quite devoid of). Turian had muscles, yes, but they were hidden beneath thick hides and plates. There was no definition. With James, she could easily see what it was he worked hard to achieve. In this case, it was a body gifted to him by the spirits themselves. James was heat incarnate, pure muscle, sparking the heat that grew within her.

Lona felt an odd feeling down between her legs. There was no doubt now. Lona was wet, James having drawn it out of her.

She then felt something soft and warm run up her leg. It was James's hand, pushing her dress up onto her thighs. Soon he exposed her soaked panties. They were green, like her dress. Lacy, asari made. James smirked at his new discovery, no doubt using it as fuel to enlarge his ego. Though it was ego well earned. He was good at this.

"I see you were expecting something to happen tonight" James teased.

It was true that Lona had expected to bring someone home tonight, she certainly did not expect it to be a human. She was curious. A young turian woman in the midst of a war with an ancient race of genocidal god-machines tends to overlook certain things in regards to sex. She might die soon and she wanted to have no regrets-SPIRITS!

Lona gasped as James had pulled her panties aside and plunged two of his fingers into her moist folds.

The turian threw her head back onto the mattress as her human explored her depths with his nimble digits, drawing a series of escalating moans and cries from her throat. He had set her nerves on fire, ablaze with passion and pure ecstasy.

Spirits he was good at this-

Then he curled his fingers inside her, brushing against the small bundle of nerves that housed itself there. Lona's hips bucked against him, the turian woman whining as she tried to push his fingers deeper within her wet core. James merely smirked at her, clearly enjoying making her feel this way, his ego feeding off of the ethereal cries he was pulling from her mouth.

"Spirits! D-don't - _nguh_ - stop!" Of course, given how cruel James was, as soon as those words left her mouth, he stopped.

Lona growled at the human. He had better get that hand back inside her before she neutered him!

James simply flashed her that smile of his as he placed her legs on his shoulders, careful not poke himself with the spurs. Lona let curiosity get the better of her. She would see what he planned to do first. There was no need to neuter him yet.

Without warning, James's head dipped between her legs, dropping from her view.

To Lona's pleasant surprise, James simply replaced one appendage for another. The human's skilled tongue, once teasing her sensitive neck, was now pushing past her wet, velvety folds, the hot, wet muscle lapping at her core with an eagerness she hadn't encountered before.

_Sweet Jesus, this girl tastes like honey. I might go into shock, but who gives a shit. I can think of worse ways to die. I wonder what they'll put on my tombstone…_

James had Lona writhing on the bed, the only thing keeping the turian woman still was his strong hands on her hips. The human pressed his lips to Lona's velvet ones, pushing his tongue far inside her. He brushed it once against her clit, drawing loud squeal from the poor woman, as well as spasm from her hips. James kept her in place, continuing his torturous ministrations with glee.

Lona was reaching a fever pitch, rising higher and higher. The pressure inside built up, her nerves screaming for release. It was then that James seemed to go into overdrive, his golden tongue lapping her up with a rare enthusiasm that few women barely knew from a man. Finally she reached her peak, a string of turian curses leaving her throat as a colossal orgasm was ripped from her body. Her whole body tensed up and she let herself flow freely with James still attached to her by his mouth. The thought only aroused her more, this human taking her gift with glee, lapping it up like a little boy would an ice-cream cone.

Lona slumped against the ruined mattress, breathless and spent. Her body was almost numb, this human taking her nerves and frazzling them into submission. Lona moaned quietly as she felt James pepper the inside of her thighs with butterfly kisses, helping her float down from her orgasmic high.

As he pulled away, with his chin dripping his reward, Lona noticed that there was a glint in his eyes, a mischievous look that Lona knew spelled trouble. He wasn't done with her just yet.

8

8

8

Lona had somehow found the energy to battle for dominance once more, her tongue attacking his as he pounced on her. This time she won.

There they lay, entangled between the sheets of a hotel bed, having stripped each other of their remaining clothes. She could feel James's hardened length pressing against the inside of her thigh, the warmth of it sending shivers up her spine.

They had somehow ended up with her on top, Lona straddling her human, pressing him against the mattress with her hands placed firmly on his sweaty chest. Her mandibles clicked excitedly, a low grumbling rising from her chest, one of arousal.

His member was pushed up against her soaked lips, two sources of intimate heat in such close proximity putting the two on edge. James, defiant as he was, bucked his hips against hers, trying to gain some pleasure from this. Lona giggled evilly and pressed him back down onto the bed, a mischievous look filling _her_ eyes now.

She ground her hips against him, pressing her core against him, allowing the human to feel how wet she was, how ready she was for him.

"Fuck, Lona… don't be a damn tease…" James groaned, almost whimpered. He needed to be inside her, now more than ever.

Lona leaned down and nipped the tip of his nose playfully. He would get his wish. Lona was merciful.

She raised her hips over his organ and lowered until the tip was just barely pressed against her.

James, as expected, thrust upward. Lona lifted her hips as well, keeping him just outside. She smiled at his little predicament. It was nice to have the power for once.

"Lona, _please_!" Her name flowing from his lips was like honey for her ears. She shuddered at his need for her. She would oblige her human.

Without warning, her hips dropped down, James's length now buried within her moist, velvet folds.

"Ah, _**fuck**_!" James groaned, the feeling of warmth enveloping him completely, its tight hold setting the nerves down there ablaze.

Lona was held James in a vice grip, her inner walls clenching around him, refusing to let her human escape. Every time James thrust, he hit deep, striking Lona to her core, sending a pulse of white hot ecstasy to every nerve in her body.

The rest was lost to series of thrusts, groans, and ethereal cries, two individuals locked together in lifeblood of all organic beings. Hips met hips, skin slapped against plates, drawing moans and cries and a string of curses in both turian and human tongue.

Together, they reached their peak, and together, they both came crashing down. She collapsed on top of him, panting. James's mind was blank, numb to everything but the turian- no, _**woman**_ lying on top of him. They laid there for what seemed like an endless amount of time, simply enjoying the fact that the other was there with them.

_Damn… that was… wow… I should take Shepard's advice all the time!_

Sleep threatened to take hold soon, so James took the opportunity to speak.

"That was fantastic, Lona. I'm glad I met you." James said absently.

Lona purred against his chest, her hand idly stroking his muscled arm.

"Say my name, James." She cooed. It wasn't an order, more like a request. She needed to here that voice of his.

"Lona." James obliged her, amused at the odd request.

"No," Lona stopped James, looking up at him with her big, blue eyes. James had noticed her face paint had been smudged during their little session. Not that it mattered. It matched her eyes.

"No, I want you to say my full name. I want to hear you say it." There was a longing in her voice, one James couldn't refuse.

"Okay," James relented, smiling warmly at his turian bedfellow.

"That was fantastic… _**Solona**_."

**8**

**8**

**8**

Lol fin


End file.
